


Here and Now

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Best ending scene, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, peaceful revolution ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: "Home. That sounded nice."Connor meets Hank after accomplishing a mission he long thought wasn't possible. Freedom for androids.





	Here and Now

Despite all of the doubt, everything had worked. Surprisingly well. The Revolution was a success, the public, for the most part, saw androids in a different light. A better one. One that both sides could strive for. Connor was...happy that he was able to play a role in the future of their...his people. He wanted to do more, he knew it didn’t end here. There would still be obstacles in the way of their freedom, and Connor wanted nothing more than to become a permanent member and help but...but he couldn’t. Not yet. He had something else he needed to take care of before that. When he told Markus this, he understood. Everyone should have things that were important to them, he had said, and he was happy Connor had found something like that. Connor had just nodded, unsure of what to say. He couldn’t deny that this was important though.

He left the Hart Plaza, the place where their freedom began, and headed towards the place Hank and he had agreed to meet. The deal was that Connor would come around if everything worked out, and Hank...would show up, not drunk. Connor had smiled when he said that and left Cyberlife agreeing with Hank. Now as he walked through the streets, the sun barely beginning to peak up from below the horizon, Connor knew this, all of this, was worth everything. All the blood, all the damn guns pointed at his head, all of it.

_Worth it._

Connor walked along the roads of Detroit, around him androids, his people. Some dead, some alive, some still grasping the idea that they were free. Not knowing whether to stay or leave for a new Jericho. Connor wished he could offer them some direction but it wasn’t his choice to make. It was theirs. They had their own life now. Connor felt a smile grow on his lips, felt the joy in his systems, it was like something was making him seize up. It was a strange feeling, but not a bad one. He continued his walk, snow crunching beneath his black leather shoes.

+++

Connor noticed Hank before the man noticed him. The sun was glaring behind him, the snow making it brighter than it seemed. Hank seemed nervous, Connor guessed he had reason to be. This wasn’t a fail-proof plan, they _could_ have all died. Connor took a breath, trying not to let that thought get the better of him. He made his way closer to Hank, the man turning to look at him as he heard someone approach. His face was a strange mix of frustration and concern. Connor stopped and looked at his lieutenant. _The_ lieutenant. Hank. 

Hank who went from concern to relief in two seconds now that Connor was in front of him. The man smiled and Connor...smiled back. While he didn’t know what else to do, what even was the protocol for “Hey I’m not dead and helped lead a successful Revolution, so yippee”, he did know that the joy he felt, seeing Hank, didn’t need to be thought over. Hank apparently thought smiling at a distance wasn’t enough though. Connor made a noise of surprise when Hank stepped closer and pulled him in for a hug. Connor only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Hank. He let out a small laugh, chin resting on Hank’s shoulder.

“What,” Connor said, with as much soft intensity this moment held, “didn’t think I’d accomplish my mission?” Connor pulled back slightly, just enough so he could see Hank’s eyes, feel Hank’s breath on his cheek. Connor smirked a little, “You know I always accomplish my mission Lieutenant.”

Hank stared at him before snorting, then laughing. It was full, every part of Hank’s body seemed to laugh with Hank. Connor felt his brows furrow slightly at the new feeling in his system. It was like the joy he felt earlier...but softer. He was taken out of his confusion by Hank slapping a hand on his shoulder and then putting it around his shoulders.

“Let’s go home, Connor.” Connor looked over at Hank, face being lit by the morning sun and smiled before nodding.

Home. That sounded nice.

**Author's Note:**

> its 5 am so any mistakes are totally mine. There is going to be another after this, but I'm not writing it right now.  
> Have a nice morning/night everyone <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)  
> [Consider Leaving a Tip](https://ko-fi.com/toasterwarlock)


End file.
